


Le cuir de ta peau

by BabyDracky



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5 Acts à la Française, Animalistic, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mutant, One Shot, urgency for sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue a attendu le retour de Logan avec beaucoup d'impatience. Quand elle le voit assis sur les marches du manoir, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le rejoindre et de toucher sa peau. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quant elle sent l'animal affamé qui l'habite s'emparer d'elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cuir de ta peau

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le meme 5 Acts à la française sur mon LJ  
> Ecrit pour Andersandrew

Cela faisait des mois qu’il n’était pas revenu au manoir. Il faut dire que la Confrérie l’avait gardé bien occupé. Pas qu’il leur en veuille énormément. Cela lui avait permis de planter ses griffes dans du bon gibier bien frais et d’oublier ses obsessions quelques instants.  
En parlant d’obsession, il l’avait entendue arriver même sur la pointe des pieds. Elle aurait pu l’avoir si ce n’était pour le marbre noir qui ornait les marches et pour le parfum de verdure qui la précédait toujours. Elle sentait bon le printemps.  
Ses petites mains gantées se posèrent aussi délicates que des papillons sur ses yeux et il la sentit sourire. Il devait se mordiller la lèvre pour ne pas rire ou parler.  
— Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? Lâcha-t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir alors que son doux parfum boisé emplissait ses narines.  
Des gants en cuir en plein été ? Sûrement Summer, alors, qui peut pas sortir faire un tour en bécane sans accorder ses gants à ses bottes !  
Malicia éclata de rire et posa son menton sur sa chevelure hirsute.  
— Ca fait du bien de te revoir, Logan, tu m’as manqué !  
En une seule phrase, elle avait résumé la situation et était parvenue à faire tomber toutes les défenses qu’il avait dressées avant de revenir. Un seul mot, un seul de ses sourires et son armure de crocs et de griffes se fendillait.  
Ses longues boucles venaient titiller son nez et il inspirait profondément son parfum, se nourrissant de son odeur comme les abeilles s’enivrent du nectar des fleurs. Il se pourlécha les babines, en appétit. Rien ne pourrait le satisfaire plus pleinement que de goulument butiner son nectar juvénile.  
Il serra les dents et les poings à s’en faire craquer les jointures. Ca recommençait ! Il perdait tout contrôle auprès d’elle et c’est la bête qui était en lui qui prenait le dessus, voulant contrôler, dévorer, posséder. Il ne la laisserait pas faire ! Malicia avait confiance en lui, son attachement pour lui était réel malgré tous ses défauts, malgré ce qu’il était.  
La jeune fille passa les bras autour de la largeur de son bassin, venant les nouer sur son ventre et positionna ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Son visage encore rond glissa doucement contre son cuir chevelu et sa joue vint reposer contre le dos de sa tête. Ses muscles se contractèrent. L’animal qui sommeillait en lui poussa un cri lacérant.  
Elle avait pris soin de ne pas toucher sa peau. Il n’avait qu’une envie, prendre grand soin de pourlécher la sienne.  
— J’suis plein de sueur, grogna-t-il sans trouver le courage de la repousser.  
— Ca ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle, toujours souriante.  
Son petit cœur d’adolescente battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, poitrine qui s’était faite de plus en plus généreuse et qui provoquait de ses deux bourgeons en fleur la peau à peine couverte de son large dos musculeux.  
— Gamine… Souffla-t-il, en se saisissant fermement de l’une de ses mains gantée.  
Tu devrais aller chauffer ton iceberg !  
Il la sentit se raidir.  
\- Logan, s’il te plaît, tenta-t-elle de plaider.  
\- Maintenant ! Lui ordonna-t-il.  
Tous avaient l’habitude de ses sautes d’humeur.  
Et alors qu’elle se retirait, elle laissa glisser son petit nez retroussé sur la peau moite de son cou. Une longue décharge le parcourut et lui coupa le souffle. Lui volant l’image de la belle plante déflorée.  
Il entendit le souffle de Malicia se couper.  
Qu’avait-il fait ?!  
Quand les lèvres charnues de la gamine, qui n’en était plus vraiment une, vinrent picorer son cou par petites touches légères, suffisamment prononcées pour créer des picotements sur son épiderme mais pas assez pour envahir son esprit, Logan se mordit la lèvre jusqu’au sang. Tout doucement, la main qu’il avait laissée libre se glissa sur ses cuisses pour venir se perdre sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un long râle.  
— Arrête, plaida-t-il malgré la chaleur infernale qui envahissait tout son être, attisant l’appétit de l’animal en cage.  
— C’est ce que je veux aussi, murmura Malicia dans un hoquet, alors que le plaisir qu’elle lui prodiguait nourrissait l’âtre dans son ventre souple et délicat.  
Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses et entama une danse voluptueuse contre le bas de son dos, se lovant contre lui telle une chatte affamée alors que ses doigts se faisaient de plus en plus gourmands et qu’il défaisait sa braguette pour les satisfaire.  
Quand ses doigts délicats et gantés trouvèrent sa chair en feu, Logan se saisit brutalement de sa chevelure bouclée et força ses lèvres pulpeuses à céder sous ses assauts sauvages. Lèvres, langues et dents se rencontraient, se mêlaient, se déchiraient. Le pouvoir de Malicia traversait Logan comme des pics de glace acéré, son excitation de fauve se perdant dans les veines de cette dernière.  
Il accompagna le mouvement de ses hanches, la pliant au bon vouloir de ses sens animal, guida ses doigts de sa main puissante et autoritaire et quand il cracha sa lave au creux de sa main, baignant le cuir noir de sa semence, Malicia poussa un cri de bête blessée quand son plaisir explosa et se mêla à celui de Logan.  
Il continua à lui mordiller le cou à fleur de peau alors que les spasmes, d’un plaisir intense et trop longtemps attendu, la quittaient peu à peu.  
Oh, comme ils allaient jouer au chat et à la souris tous les deux ! Mais n’était pas dit qu’il serait forcément le chat aux griffes acérées dans cette comptine.


End file.
